


Patiently Waiting

by Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13/pseuds/Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13
Summary: It's the end of the line, end of the road and you are ready for it.





	Patiently Waiting

It had been a long 10 years, but nothing compared to the last three months. You knew your time was ticking down. You had it marked in your calendar and it was careening towards you, at mach 90 with its ass on fire...

5 days, that was all you had left.

It was worth it. 

All of it had been worth it. 

He had been worth it. 

10 years ago you had found yourself kneeling in the middle of a crossroads, soaked in his blood, tears streaming down your face. You had lost all hope, you finally broke down and did what you knew you never should be doing. You dropped your box in the hole and covered it with dirt, dragging yourself to your feet waiting. It felt like an eternity standing there in the dark, sobs wracked your body, he had to be coming.

“Hello Kitten,” a voice purred behind you.

You had whirled around to meet dark brown eyes, and a smirk. 

1 day……

At midnight you were sitting at the table in your hotel room, an almost empty bottle of Jack on the table patiently waiting. You were ready. You had done what you needed too, you had quietly pulled yourself away from him, and said your goodbye without him knowing that is what you were doing. You took another drink straight from the bottle. He was at a good place, and he was going to be better off. 

You leaned back in your chair rubbing the back of your neck, you were ready to go. You were done, you were prepared to go. 

“Waiting for me are you?” A voice came from across the room.

“What is the point of trying to get away from you? I knew what I was doing Crowley.” You opened your eyes and leveled a look at the demon before you.

“This is true, you knew what you were doing. That is the thing about you hunters though, you always want to find a loophole.” He stepped forward and sat in the other chair, picking up the bottle and pouring it into the empty glass on the table. 

“What? Too good for the bottle?” You sassed him. 

“I don’t know where that sassy mouth has been.” He smirked at you taking a drink from the tumbler.

“Come over here and I will show you,” you smirked back biting your lower lip. 

“There will be plenty time for that later,” he set his glass down slowly and met your gaze.

“Pretty sure there won't be, this is it, times up. End of the trail, end of the road, this is it for me remember? 10 years.” You grabbed the bottle saluting him with it before taking a long drink. 

“Well that is the thing, I haven’t come to collect. I need a favor.” He smiled at you, propping his elbows on the table.


End file.
